U of r
by Ody king of demons
Summary: Blah blah blah


University of research In a large city in the New World many things are the same. WWI and II still happened but now humans were 150 years more advanced than before and have respect for the environment. This takes place 1545(year 2003) years after  
"island of evil".  
  
Ody stepped off the boat with his luggage. Ody had short spiked black hair. He wore a white T-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. Ody had three bags of luggage one hung of his shoulder, he held the other two in his hands. Ody had a locked case hanging from his back. It was 1.5 meters long made of wood and had gold patterns all around it. Riana followed Ody she had long black hair. Riana had a black shirt over a white sweater. She had black cargo pants and 3 duffel bags. Kyle was in a full human form and had folded his wings in to his back. Kyle was the oldest and 1 inch taller than Ody. Kyle had spiked his black hair and wore a blue shirt and jacket along with black baggy pants. Milla was the youngest of them and was as tall as Riana. Milla had brown hair and wore it long. She did not have black eyes but jade green ones. She wore a white shirt that she rolled up and tied below her chest. The shirt was white and had a red design on the edge of each sleeve. Milla had been changed into a spirit so she could live for eternity and be born with all her memories. They walked off the docks and caught a bus to the Cities University. They rented an apartment for all of them and went to the University.  
"Good morning we would like to sign up for classes were do we do that," Ody asked?  
"Down the corridor and first door to the left" The secretary answered.  
"Thank you" Riana cheered.  
They walked into the registration room. They had to fill out a sheet of what class they wanted. Ody wrote down: Agriculture, physics, physical education, and acting"  
Riana wrote down the same but switched agriculture with zoology. Kyle put down earth science and Milla went into botany. They handed in the forms and were excepted.  
"So you two just went into Botany and earth science" Ody asked?  
"Yes we didn't see any point in doing anything else" Kyle responded.  
"The point of coming here was to learn all we could" Riana announced.  
"This is all we want to learn" Milla responded.  
"What ever we start tomorrow, here are your schedules" Ody sighed.  
The four of them walked through the school looking around. The bell rang at 4:00 and the classes went home.  
The classes bored Ody and Kyle because they had been taught in each subject. But it was something they could be good at. Milla and Riana enjoyed their classes and got Ody and Kyle to help them with homework.  
Ody woke up in his dorm one cold winter morning. He outstretched his arms and they made a large crack. Kyle took one of his pillows and threw it across the room and hit Ody in the face. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes. They got dressed for school and put on their coats. They knocked on Riana and Milla's door a few times and walked off. The walk to school was cold, as there was a strong with blowing snow towards them. Ody wanted to melt all the snow with one fireball but if he did every one would see him. They walked into the large University. Ody looked up and noticed the school was decorated for Halloween. Ody looked at his black T-shirt and white long sleeve shirt.  
"Perfect Halloween attire" Ody sarcastically laughed.  
"Its what you always wear" Kyle chuckled.  
"So what" Ody moaned.  
  
Chapter 2:A sad future  
Ody was in the schools vast computer technology. He was hacking into the schools computer. He looked through the schools schematic and found something interesting.  
"This is not good" Ody growled. He hit print, cleared his computer memory and logged off. Ody grabbed the 13 sheets.  
"Kyle, Riana, Milla I have got something to tell you" Ody yelled. He showed them the papers.  
"What is it exactly?" Riana asked.  
"400 experiments, high-tech weaponry and cloning facilities" Ody answered.  
"Where is it" Kyle questioned?  
"That's what I can't figure out it could be any where within a 5 kilometre area" Ody growled.  
"We should tell Wolf about this" Milla added.  
"No matter how many people we had helping us it would still be hard to find" Kyle mentioned.  
"I will fax this too him and ask him to work on it" Riana sighed. Riana grabbed the papers from Ody and walked away.  
  
On Wolfs island  
  
"What's this" Kena puzzled. "DAD" She yelled. Kena wiped her bangs to behind her ears. Her purple hair covered her eyes again. She sighed.  
Sequale walked into the room. He wiped his oily hands. He looked exactly like Ody but was older and taller. He had on a dark blue shirt and ripped jeans. "What is this" Sequale asked in a phoney German accent. Sequale opened his eyes wide as he read the sheets. "Kena go get your uncle" Sequale ordered.  
"Which one" Kena asked.  
"Both of them, actually bring all the family in" Sequale sighed.  
Kena ran out the door and came in a few minutes later. Wolf and Trinity followed her. Wolf was as tall as Sequale and had a serious face. Wolf had naturally spiked dark green hair. Trinity was the tallest and had long black hair.  
"What is it" Trinity asked?  
"A large threat" Sequale answered.  
"400 experiments, high-tech weaponry, advanced machines, highly trained staff, chemical missiles, high grade sensors, hundreds of lethal chemicals and cloning facilities" Kena announced.  
"Really" Wolf asked?  
"That's just what's on the first page" She groaned.  
"Where is Calibur" Sequale asked?  
"He's not here" Trinity sighed. They all read the sheets and went down into the great library. Wolf looked through the billions of books. He pulled out a book titled "Legends"  
"What are you looking for?" Trinity asked.  
"Not looking for found" Wolf pointed to a legend on page 156 "The fight will begin with the removal of David II, The two teams will face off. The battle will begin. Halfway through the sky will rain blood. The game will be interrupted by a shocking event. Three heroes will emerge from the crowd, they will lose the battle. They will be forced into hiding. 2003-11- 04-6:6:6, the devils number" Wolf read.  
"We have to help" Trinity yelled.  
"There is nothing we can do" Wolf cried.  
"So we leave them to die," Trinity asked?  
"We leave them to fight" Wolf yelled, "Even if we help them this might start a war"!  
"I am going" Trinity cried.  
"NO" Athane yelled walking in!  
"What are you talking about" Wolf asked?  
Athane lifted up his face. Half his hair was white the other half was black. He looked towards them. His angel and Dragon wings flapped a few times. "Ody will risk his life for Riana he will bring down the city with him" Athane barked.  
"How would you know that" Trinity asked?  
"I saw him doing it and I read his thoughts" Athane answered. "He knows I did and told me to tell you: if he does fail he did it for love".  
"Do you know what will happen if he fails" Wolf asked?  
"It is not clear" Athane moaned.  
"Athane, please tell me what you see" Trinity pleaded.  
"Mom I don't think you could handle it" Athane sighed.  
"Please tell me what you see" Trinity begged as she grabbed Athane's shoulder.  
"Picture a boy standing in a desolated city. The building wrecked and ravaged. The city surrounds a large crater. Millions of dead bodies line the streets and hang from the buildings. Bodies smoke and as they lie filled with holes and dust. Their organs melting and their bodies horribly mutated. The boy finds his friends lying by the crater. They are not as mutated as the rest of the bodies. One of them moves. She holds his face and cries. They kiss one last time and she dies. They boy cries and stands up. His face fills with anger and he screams. The energy he releases blows away the bodies and building. He stands in an open field. He sees the creator of the chemicals that did all the damage. He chases him down destroying every thing in his path. His power is too great to control. He kills every one Me, you, Wolf, Kena, Elea, Dad, he kills every one. No one stops him and God kills the boy to stop his destruction. Half the world lies in ruins and the other half is falling apart. The boy starts 147 wars and ends up brining down everything" Athane growled.  
Trinity started to cry and put her head on Athane's shoulder. She cried and cried. "I can't let Ody suffer that much," She cried.  
"Ody will not fail" Wolf yelled!  
"I hope so" Athane moaned.  
  
Chapter 3: Loss of sight.  
  
Ody sat beside Riana in class. The room was quiet and every one was righting down notes. Ody looked up and raised his hand.  
"Yes" The teacher, asked?  
"May I please be dismissed" Ody asked?  
"You may" The teacher responded.  
Ody walked out of the room. He ran around the corner. He looked all over the school. Ody was on the abandoned 6th floor. The floor was abandoned after over 32 people had died on it. Going on the 6th floor was bad luck and no one even joked about what happened there. Untara sat sharpening his sword. He looked up at Ody.  
"You...You died in the arena" Ody cried.  
"No I was just horribly wounded. I almost didn't make it and it took me years to fully heal. I came her to gain weapons. I lived on this floor and tried to clear it out by killing people" Untara laughed.  
"This time I will kill you" Ody growled.  
Ody jumped at Untara. He dodged the attack. They attacked each other for 5 minutes. Untara looked up at the missing panel on the roof. He grabbed on of the wires and ripped it in half. The electricity surged out the end of the wires. Ody screamed as the wires were shoved into his eyes. Ody felt his skin burn. Untara ran away leaving Ody to burn. Ody screamed in pain and fell over the edge of the 6th floor. The wires ripped out of his eyes. Ody hit the ground leaving a large dent. He held his face and cried. A large group of people surrounded him. A few teachers tried to help him. Riana, Milla, and Kyle moved through the crowd. Ody stood up and Riana held his cheeks. She looked at the two holes in his head.  
"No retina's, no Optic nerves, no cornea, no nothing, his eyes are gone. His tear ducts are gone too," Riana yelled.  
"Ha, ha" Russell laughed. He was the biggest kid in school. He had large muscles and a group of tough looking friends. Every one hated Russell but was too afraid to do anything.  
Ody turned around and hit Russell right between the eyes. Russell fell to the ground and rubbed his forehead. "Next time you won't get back up" Ody barked.  
Riana took off her hair ribbon. "Here take this" Riana beckoned.  
"Thank you" Ody whimpered.  
"Why isn't it bleeding" One of the teachers puzzled?  
"The heat welded the cut shut" Kyle answered.  
  
On wolf's island.  
"So the prophecy begins" Athane mumbled. He sat on top of the house and looked towards the ocean.  
Kena took her hands and put them on his neck. Athane jumped as he felt the cotton gloves touch his neck. He jumped p and almost fell off he roof.  
"Kena stop doing that" Athane growled.  
"Its fun though" Kena cheered. "What has begun"?  
"Ody's sad future. First he loses his eyes, then Riana goes missing, and then he finds her and goes to save her. If he does we all live he fails we will all die" Athane sighed.  
"We have to help him" Kena cried.  
"What we do won't matter, Ody will do this on his own one way or another" Athane groaned.  
"Athane we have to go there and make sure he succeeds in saving Riana, Athane please" Kena begged.  
"You always can talk me into anything" Athane growled.  
They flew off towards the city in which Ody was.  
  
Chapter 4:Fulfilled Legend  
  
Ody walked beside Riana and she held his arm. She led him to the schools coliseum. The school was having a handball tournament there. Ody could only see basic light and shadow he could not see shapes. Ody looked at Kyle as he sat down.  
"Your late" Ody whispered.  
"I know me and Milla got blocked in the hallways. What did I miss?" Kyle asked.  
"The teams just got on the court" Riana responded.  
The lights focused on the arena. The two teams started playing. Kyle was called away to the tech lab by a mysterious voice. Ody listened to the sounds coming from the court. He knew all that was going on. Half way through the game one of the players was tackled. The player broke his arm.  
"And it looks like David the second will have to sit out the game" The announcer shouted over the intercom. The two teams were about to start again when they were all distracted. The glass roof was covered with black. Kyle flew through the glass taking the roof with him. He fell towards the ground and before he hit Ody jumped up and caught him. Untara flew down to the arena.  
"Your weakling friend was an easy target" Untara laughed.  
Riana charged at Untara but he quickly kicked her back.  
"Ody we will fight each other not yet" Untara growled. He put his hand in the air and smiled. "Solar burst" he yelled and as he did a bright flash filled the coliseum. When the light died down Riana was gone. Ody looked around for her but couldn't find her.  
"COWARD" Ody yelled.  
  
Athane was flying with Kena over the ocean. He stopped suddenly and yelled "Damn the legend has come true and my prophecy is soon to follow".  
"What legend" Kena asked?  
"Ody has lost Riana.... 'The heroes will lose'" Athane answered.  
"Lets hurry" Kena yelled as she started forward again Athane followed.  
  
Ody stayed quiet for the next few weeks and was always trying to find Riana. Chapter 5: I must act alone.  
Ody stood in front of a large net. He looked forward and saw the two teams playing against each other. Ody felt a small vibration in the ground. He heard what sounded like tanks rolling along the ground. He smiled and cheered. He had found a possible location to the labs. Ody crawled along the ground trying to find the labs borders. Later Ody was sitting eating his lunch. Kyle and Milla were talking with a couple teachers. Ody sat on the third floor. His eyes had still not healed and he wore a blindfold. A couple of kids walked into the room. Kyle was not far away and heard them.  
"Your girlfriend dumped you and your friends are gone" Russell laughed.  
"Your such a loner" One of his friends teased.  
Ody began to shake his leg in anger.  
"What is the tough guy gonna do" Russell asked?  
Ody was overcome by an evil look on his face.  
"Look the weakling is angry" Russell and his friends growled.  
"Is he gonna fight us" Russell chuckled?  
"Where is that Riana girl" Russell asked "did she run away"?  
"No I know where she is" Ody barked.  
"You wanna fight about that" One of Russell's followers barked.  
Ody began to pant and slowly transformed into a full demon form. He twitched and growled. He stood up and looked down. "I will save her if it kills me" Ody yelled as he erupted in anger. He blew a hole through the ground and went down. He made his way down the levels. When he landed he was in a series of vents. He tunnelled through the metal. He came upon a large room filled with tanks and heavy weapons. The troops looked up.  
"Shoot him" One of the troops, yelled. The army opened fire and aimed at Ody. Ody flew around the walls and tried to waste the armies' bullets. One of the larger mechs aimed at Ody. He flew towards it as fast as he could. The mech shot at Ody missing with every shot. The pilot felt shocked as Ody looked at him and smiled.  
"Too slow" Ody growled. He kicked the mech upwards sending it into the roof. Ody turned around and saw 15 troops with rocket launchers aiming at him. Ody watched as each one launched two missiles. They followed Ody as he ran away. The rockets closed in on their target. Ody slid under a mech and watched 2 missiles hit it. Ody jumped up wards towards the vent. He flew up towards the school. 30 more missiles followed him. 8 small jets met Ody at the top of the hole. Ody jumped through the crowds and ran up the wall. People ran out of the way of the rockets as they screamed. Kyle jumped down and broke one of the rockets with a kick.  
"No...more running" Ody yelled. He dived through the gaining rockets. He flew towards the hanger. Kyle and Milla attacked the fighters. The missiles hit Ody and filled the hole and surrounding area with fire. Kyle turned around and looked in awe. Out of the smoke Ody drifted downwards. He looked up and screamed. Ody stood on the ground and began killing the hidden army. Ody stood alone in the empty room. Blood came up to his ankles.  
"Ody let me help you" Kyle ordered as he drifted down the widened hole.  
"No this is too risky" 


End file.
